Who Are You?
by Wolver
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! What happens when Taile and friends finally meet the Teen Titans? Will Taile remember her forgotten past? Only one way to find out...
1. Same Eyes, Differtent View

The story begins with Starfire waking up, alone. The problem? She's lost all of her memory, after taking a hard blow in a battle. She begins her journey, trying to find out who she is, not yet aware of the power she possesses.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Teen Titans'.

Beast Boy: What, that's it?

Well er-yeah….

Beast Boy: Well-

Robin: C'mon, let's just get this started already!

"Ugh….." Starfire had attempted to sit up, failing. "My head…" She reached up to touch her head, drawing back suddenly. She looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. "Well that explains it." She tried to sit up again, almost fainting from the effort. She looked around, her head throbbing. Her vision started to get blurry, her head felt like it was going to burst. Before she blacked out, she managed to speak, "Who am I?"

BACK AT THE TOWER

"We have to find her!"

"Cool it Robin, we can't go looking for Starfire in the state we're in." Beast Boy pointed behind him, sighing.

In the place where Beast Boy had pointed, were Raven and Cyborg, laying unconscious on the couch and chair. With her hood over her face, no one could tell that Raven's face was badly bruised and bleeding. She groaned slightly, changing her position on the couch. Cyborg was sitting in the chair in a rather awkward position, his fists clenched. He had various dents on his chest and one obvious crack on his shoulder. Beast Boy and Robin had been lucky, managing to escape with only a few cuts and bruises. Though, it didn't mean they weren't feeling awful.

Robin threw the ice pack that he had had on his head, onto the floor. "We should've been able to beat that freak."

"Dude, don't take it too hard. We can't win every fight. Don't worry, we'll find Star." Beast Boy patted Robin on the back, not sure he quite believed what he had said.

THE NEXT DAY

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, the light stinging them. "Where-where am I?" She got up, ignoring the pain. She was in an alley now, a different place then she had been the last time she had woken up. She slid off of the dumpster that she guessed she had been placed on. Wincing at the pain now coming back, Starfire instinctively brought her hands up to her head, hoping to stop the pain. "What's this?" A bandage had been wrapped around her head, stopping the bleeding. She took a quick glance around, wondering if someone was there. The alley was empty, and surprisingly clean.

"This doesn't look right…." Starfire backed out of the alley, having a disturbing feeling about the place. She turned, running into the street.

BACK AT THE TOWER

Robin paced back and forth in the living room, his cape tossing behind him. "Starfire hasn't come back. What if she's in trouble?"

"You're going to make a hole in the floor."

Robin stopped, turning to the couch. This was the first time Raven had spoken since losing the battle. "That's the least of my worries right now Raven." He sat down on the floor, looking up at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better then before, if that's what you're asking." Raven got up, looking to the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She stared blankly at Robin before disappearing, obviously heading for her room.

Robin shrugged, seeing that Raven was going to be alright. He had barely gotten another breath out, when Cyborg interrupted.

"Worried huh?" Cyborg yawned, blinking at Robin. "C'mon, lighten up, she's Starfire, she can handle whatever gets thrown at her." 

"I-I know, but…." Robin turned away, hastily wiping a tear from his eye. "I just have this feeling."

At that moment Beast Boy stumbled into the room, carrying more then 5 pizza boxes. His muffled voice could be heard from behind them. "I thought that some extra food would do us some good." He dropped them onto the table, licking his lips.

Robin walked over to the pizza, opening the top box and picking out a slice. "Yeah, I guess it would." He sighed, taking a bite, it tasted horrible to him.

IN THE STREETS

Starfire walked past a few stores, glancing inside each, wondering if maybe her past was concealed in one of them. "Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember anything?" She stopped at another store window, seeing her reflection. For a few minutes, she stared at the person before her. Red hair….green eyes……a small outfit. Starfire slowly reached up to touch the glass with her hand, resting it on the window.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked herself, knowing there would be no answer. Tears streamed down her face, sparkling like crystals.

"Can I help you?"

Starfire quickly wiped the tears away before turning to see the shopkeeper, a suspicious look on his face. "I was- I was just looking…"

The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes, "Well then move along, I don't need someone like you scaring away the customers." It looked like the guy didn't like super heroes like Starfire. "I don't need your help either."

Frustrated, and scared, Starfire stepped back, fighting the urge to punch the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was bothering you," she said through clenched teeth. Little did she know, her eyes were glowing green and so were her hands.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well what did you think? This is my very first attempt at writing a fan fic. It wasn't too bad right?

Beast Boy: It sucked, it wasn't funny it-!

Robin: (has his hand over Beast Boy's mouth) Uh, yeah….read and review, thanks!


	2. Hot Hands, Glowing Eyes

CHAPTER 2-Hot Hands, Glowing Eyes.

In the previous chapter, Starfire wandered the streets of the city, trying to figure out who she was, while Robin and the rest of the Titans pigged out on pizza. What will happen next? You'll have to read on.

Beast Boy: Well, what if I don't wanna?

Cyborg: Aw, shut your mouth man.

Starfire: Please friends, let's just read the story.

Raven: Let's.

HOT HANDS, GLOWING EYES

"We need help."

"Well that's obvious Robin, but who could help?" Beast Boy tapped his fingers on the table, getting anxious.

"Trackers….uh….trackers…..yeah." Cyborg continued to think, hoping to come up with more.

"I've got your tracker right here man." Beast Boy smirked and changed into a bloodhound, wagging his tail.

"Wouldn't you be more useful searching overhead instead Beast Boy?" Raven looked at Beast Boy questioningly, hoping he'd come up with the right answer.

Beast Boy nodded, changing back. "Er-yeah, I guess."

The Titans, all except Starfire, were in the living room debating on how to find her. As usual, they couldn't agree on anything, preferring to decide it through fighting. Of course, if they didn't decide soon, time would run out.

Cyborg and Raven were both looking much better, no signs that they had gotten injured. They only had a few cuts, not very noticeable. This was looked on as a good sign.

"So, we'll find some help, we'll make a plan, and we'll find Star. Pretty basic right? Let's make sure we get this right, Starfire's depending on us." Robin looked at each of his friends, seeing if they agreed. To his surprise, they all nodded.

Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, "Let's get to it then!"

*****

"Get away from me, freak!" The shopkeeper took a few steps back, staring angrily at Starfire.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Starfire followed the shopkeeper's eyes to her hands. "What's wrong with me?!" She backed up, shaking her hands, an attempt to get rid of the energy developing in them. As she did this, she turned to the window, seeing her glowing eyes. "Ahhh!" She screamed, not understanding what was going on.

The shopkeeper looked at Starfire, bursting into laughter. "A freak that doesn't know she's a freak!" He continued to laugh, pointing at Starfire.

This only increased her anger, adding on to Starfire's fear. She brought her hands up, ready to punch the shopkeeper. She clenched her fists, accidentally releasing the green energy from her hands. It narrowly missed the shopkeeper, scaring him to the breaking point.

"What the-!" the shopkeeper glared at Starfire before jumping to the side. "You're trying to kill me!"

At this, Starfire's anger increased even farther. She clenched her hands once more, although she had been trying not to. The blast went straight down, sending her flying high into the air. "Help!" She screamed, not aware she could fly. 

Her quarrel with the shopkeeper had attracted the attention of the people nearby, but they could only look up at her in awe. None of them recognized her as one of the Teen Titans, she didn't look or even act like Starfire.

Starfire closed her eyes, feeling the wind whip past her. She knew she was going to die when she landed on the ground. It looked like she would never figure out who she really was. She cried out one last time, angry at herself, knowing the ground was coming nearer.

*****

"Alright, we got a few citizens, that's good!" Beast Boy looked happily at the others, none of them feeling the same.

"Well, I guess we should be thanking them but…." Cyborg trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They aren't much help," Raven added plainly,

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, that's-that's what I was going to say."

"It just wasted our time. We should have just gone out looking." Robin put his head in his hands, growling.

"Well, there is one solution." 

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at Raven, wondering what she had in mind.

"We start searching…now." Raven got up out of her chair, the other's joining her.

"Uh, yeah, good idea Raven…never would have thought of it." Robin hastily walked to the door, pushing everyone out the door. "Let's go, let's go!"

IN THE STREETS (or in the sky)

He watched her fall from the sky, her streams of energy trailing behind her. "I knew she'd run…" He sighed, heading towards the scene.

The shopkeeper had no interest in saving Starfire, and he didn't need to show it. He simply shrugged and walked back into his store.

-This is the end-, thought Starfire, -it's all going to be over in a few seconds.- She kept her eyes tightly closed, scared of what she'd see. 

"I'm going to be too late!" He ran faster, defying his thoughts. Starfire was only 20 seconds away from her doom. He looked around before suddenly disappearing. He reappeared right under Starfire, getting ready to hold her weight. "Urgh," he strained slightly as she landed in his arms.

Starfire looked up at the face of the person that had just saved her. "Huh?" She passed out, the details of what had happened in a mere minute flashing through her mind before it went blank. Her eyes returned to their normal colour, her hands losing their glow.

"Don't worry, I've got you now."

Well that's done. Not much to say, I'm trying to write the chapters longer but it just isn't coming. They probably will eventually, but for now, they shall be short. Thanks for the advice Blackbird, I'm glad to get some criticism along with the good stuff.

TO BE CONTINUED…..yeah.

Beast Boy: Longer! Funnier! You gotta have funny stuff, you-

Cyborg: (whacks Beast Boy) Reviews are welcome but not needed. (whacks Beast Boy again for the fun of it)


	3. His Icy Blue Eyes

Chapter 3: His Icy Blue Eyes

In the last chapter, Starfire got saved by an unknown person, while the Titans had barely gotten out of the door on a mission to find her. They made progress huh? Now, get ready for the next chapter.

Beast Boy: Geez, how many chapters are there going to be?

A lot.

Beast Boy: Well that's to the point…

HIS ICY BLUE EYES

"Man, that was yet another waste of time." Beast Boy jumped onto the couch, sighing.

"Well at least we found something, right? Right?" Cyborg held up a bandage covered in blood.

"That might not even belong to Starfire! Who's bright idea was it to bring that back?" Robin looked at the others, pointing at the bandage.

"It had her scent on it, it did I swear!" Beast Boy had been a dog when he found it, having not listened to Robin's orders(searching from the sky as a bird).

Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy, "I see….."

"Shouldn't you be uh…," Raven pointed at the bandage, hoping not to waste time like they usually did arguing.

"Robin looked from Raven to the bandage, "Right." He snatched it from Beast Boy, walking out of the room. "I hope this blood matches her DNA," he whispered to himself.

"Nothing else to do but play some video games!" Cyborg joined Beast Boy on the couch, handing a controller to him.

Raven rolled her eyes, knowing that the two would be playing for hours. She began to think of what she might do to pass the time. "I'll be in my room," she called dully. Of course, nobody was listening so she didn't want for a reply. 

***** 

Starfire sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I this time?" She looked up, a clear blue sky greeted her, the sun shining brightly. "Hmmm, a rooftop I suppose." It was rather plain, nothing more then a door leading down into the building and blocks of cement here and there. She stood up, about to head towards the door, when she saw someone, leaning over the edge of the roof, watching the people below.

He was clad in ink-black boots, shirt, pants, and a loose leather jacket(also black). It's metal clips clanged together in the breeze. His hair was of course, black, and reasonably short, with a few streaks of blue.

"Glad you're feeling better."

Starfire jumped back in surprise, her eyes flashing green for a moment. "Wh-who are you?"

"Well that, is not important. The question is…., who are you?" The man turned around, looking at Starfire, straight in the eye. His eyes were a cold, icy blue, almost grey looking. He was about 18 years old from the look of it.

Starfire closed her eyes, "I don't know," she answered firmly.

"Indeed." The man took a few steps towards Starfire, his eyes still on her's.

Starfire backed away, "What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing from you. I only want to help you." The man stopped, noticing Starfire's discomfort.

"Then why will you not speak your name?" Starfire tried to keep calm, she could feel the warmth in her hands.

The man sighed, "You may call me…..Zephyr. Please, I do not wish to harm you."

Starfire relaxed slightly, "Why would you want to help me? Do I even know you?"

"No, you don't know me, but I have been watching you for a long time." Zephyr tried to smile, hoping to achieve some trust.

"Watching me?"

"Yes, you have an interesting gift, a powerful one I might add." Zephyr took a few steps closer, reaching out to take Starfire's hands.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, stepping back, putting her hands behind her back. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember? Or….do you refuse to?" Zephyr raised a brow, amused with Starfire's still innocent personality. "You're summoning the power as I speak, you can feel it." He took out a small mirror, "Look."

Starfire slowly stepped up to the mirror, a little reluctant. At first, she didn't know what she was looking for. Then she saw it, her eyes were glowing. She closed her eyes repeatedly, thinking that it was just an illusion. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

*****

"Titans!"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg headed towards Robin's room, upon hearing his call.

"He sounds angry, I bet that the bandage wasn't hers."

"Possibly, though it can't hurt to hope for the best Beast Boy." Raven looked at him for a moment, wondering if he would make a smart remark.

As they walked into Robin's room, they were surprised that he was smiling. Well, maybe not totally. They had had their doubts but at the moment it looked like things were starting to turn around for the Titans.

Robin sat on his bed, still smiling, the bandage in his hand. He didn't move, not at all. The other Titans were wondering if he had turned into a statue or something.

At last Cyborg spoke, breaking the silence. "Well?"

Robin remained silent, but turned his head to Cyborg. He started to chuckle softly, "It's hers." 

*****

"Right now, the only way that you can summon up your power is through strong emotions. In time, you will probably be able to at any moment."

Starfire pushed the mirror into Zephyr's chest. "What if I don't want this 'power'? Why can't I be normal?"

Zephyr shook his head, "You never have been and you never will be 'normal', it's who you are."

"Oh, really? Who am I then? It looks like you know everything else about me."

Zephyr closed his eyes momentarily, opening them slowly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?" A flash of uncertainty passed through Starfire's mind.

Zephyr sighed, "Alright fine. If it is your wish, I will grant it. You were once know as Starfire."

"Starfire? Why was I called Starfire?" She, looked at Zephyr expectantly. Before she could hear his answer, there was a sudden sharp pain in her head. She collapsed, passing out.

Starfire was in the middle of a street, four other people standing beside her. Two of them were badly injured. One looked like a robot, the other had a hood covering their face. The other two were hardly able to stand. One was green, with pointy ears, the other had a bright, yellow cape. She couldn't see them perfectly, though her vision was blurry for some reason. She suddenly felt herself rising into the air, fast. She was facing a monster, a gigantic one. It was bigger then anything that she had ever seen before. She couldn't quite see it's features because the sun was in her eyes. She bolted from her spot in the sky, hurtling towards the creature. As she got closer, she could hear someone calling out. "Star! Watch out!" After that, there was no more.

*****

"We've got something, we've finally got something." Beast Boy smiled, they had at last found a sign that told them that Starfire was still alive.

Everyone looked at the bandage in awe, as if it was worth millions. Of course, it was to them. They were going to find Starfire, and everything would be back to the way it should be. At least, that's what they thought.

"Okay….so now what do we do?" Cyborg looked at the others, getting tired of staring at the bloody cloth.

"Well, we need to now where to start looking. Beast Boy, where did you find this?" Robin put the bandage in a bag and placed it on his bed gently.

"By this store….I forget what it was called. The owner, well I think he was the owner, stared at me through the window. I don't know, it could have been because I was a green dog."

"Well then, we'll start there. Let's go." Robin raced out of the room, the others following closely behind.

Raven felt uneasy, it had something to do with how Beast Boy found the bandage. It was almost too easy. She of course, happened to be right about this. What Beast Boy hadn't noticed, was a man, standing on top of a building across the street, watching him with his icy, blue eyes.

*****

"Starfire? Starfire? Are you alright?" 

"…Huh?"

"You passed out, what happened?" 

Starfire flinched with every metion of her name, thinking that she might lose consciousness again. "Well, I-I can't remember…" 

Zephyr helped Starfire up, seeing that she was still a little out of it. "That's alright, maybe we should go to my place."

"Your place? You have a place?" Starfire rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Well, it's not exactly mine. I'm living with a few friends of mine, I think you'll like them though." Zephyr took Starfire's hand, looking up at the sky. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Starfire gave him a quizzical look.

Zephyr paused, then grinned. "Oh, right, you don't know what I'm talking about. Um…" He released her hand, bringing both of his up so Starfire could see them. "Watch."

Starfire watched intently as Zephyr closed his eyes and clenched his fists. She was going to ask what was going on when suddenly his fists started to glow, blue. Then he opened his eyes, they were also glowing the same eerie blue.

"Recognize anything?" Zephyr grinned, tossing a bolt to the side, only making a small explosion.

"Y-you have my abilities?" 

"Well no, not exactly." Zephyr closed his eyes once more. When he opened them they weren't glowing anymore, nor were his hands. "I can well…let's say 'borrow', other people's powers and abilities. Of course, in your case, I wouldn't be as powerful as you because you're fueled by your emotions. I can't do that so you would easily defeat me, but it's rare that I use someone's power against them."

"Oh," was Starfire's only reply.

"So, I'm going to teleport us, get it?"

Starfire nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Well let's get going then." Zephyr took Starfire's hand and held it in his. In a moment, they were gone.

*****

"Woof!"

"Found something Beast Boy?" Robin ran over to him, his hopes high.

"Yeah, someone else was here, with Starfire," Beast Boy said as he changed back to his normal form. "They went over there." He pointed across the street.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy's found a trail."

Beast boy changed back into a dog and made his way across the street, having a hard time with the cars. He stopped in front of a building, "Woof!"

The others joined him, looking at everything closely, hoping to find some sort of clue. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual things you would find in a downtown street.

Once again in his human form, Beast Boy looked up towards the top of the building. "Hmmm. Their scent stops here." He blinked a few times before changing into a falcon. He flew above the buildings, looking every which way. He looked like he was about to come back down, when he flew over to the top of the building they were standing in front of and landed. "Guys, I found something!"

"We'll be up in a minute!" Robin ran inside, heading for the stairs. Raven and Beast Boy followed. "Raven you go up the elevator there," he pointed to the elevator on the left. "Cyborg, go up that one," he pointed to the other one. "I'll go up the stairs."

"Why are we doing this?" Raven pushed the up botton, watching the blinking numbers over the top of the elevator approach the 'G'.

"To see if we can find some clues as to Starfire's whereabouts," Robin said simply.

"Right," Cyborg said before jumping into his elevator.

"See you at the top guys." Robin opened the door to the stairs, jumping the steps.

Beast Boy was sitting atop one of the cement blocks as Robin came through the door. "Where are Raven and Cyborg?"

"They took the elevators, they'll be here soon." As Robin finished the sentence, Cyborg came out, followed by Raven.

"Miss me?" Cyborg grinned, looking around. "Why would they be up here?"

"I don't know…but I did find something." Beast Boy motioned for the other to follow him. He walked over to the far end of the roof, and pointed down from where he was standing. "Look."

"It's a scorch mark." Raven looked at it, wondering what it was from.

"One of Starfire's?" Cyborg bent over, pondering over it.

Robin shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Starfire's are way bigger, this one's nothing compared to her's."

"Yeah, you're right." Beast Boy frowned, totally puzzled.

"Maybe the one that's with her is another Tamaranian?"

Robin nodded, "Maybe Raven, Maybe."

So what'd you think? I made it longer, I think…yeah. Hope it's long enough for everyone. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of distractions -_-. Anyway, reviews would be good but I can't make you do one right?

TO BE CONTINUED……

Beast Boy: Hey, the rest of the team has to pull their weight! I'm doing all of the work.

Well, if you say so….

Beast Boy: Yeah, I do.

Fine. By the way, the only thing I own in this story is Zephyr.


	4. The Phantom, the Wolf, and the Lost Girl

Chapter 4: The Phantom, the Wolf, and the Lost Girl

In the last chapter, Starfire met a mysterious new character, known only as Zephyr. He seemed to want to help her so she let him take her to his 'place'. Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans produced a trail, small, but a miracle to them. Of course, they missed Starfire by only a few minutes. Will they ever catch up with her? Will Starfire regain her memory? Read on.

Beast Boy: We will, I know it!

Raven: Hm. Well then we're hopeless….

Beast Boy: Hey!

Cyborg: You can't hide the truth man, you can't hide the truth.

You must go to the east, go to the west,

The road is rocky and the way is far.

It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,

If you want know who you really are...

There are voices all around you,

To comfort and to guide you.

Fathers and teachers,

Powerful creatures.

And a voice that sings inside you.

Or you can turn back around,

Run along home.

Back to the place where your friends are.

Perhaps that is best,

You need the rest.

Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?

Unless you want to know,

You truly want to know,

Unless you want to know...

Who you really are.

Who are you?

-Who You Really Are

The Phantom, the Wolf, and the Lost Girl

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Starfire and Zephyr were standing in the hallway, on the third floor of a small apartment building. While Zephyr fished in his pocket for the keys, Starfire took in the surroundings. In truth, the building was truly a dump. It reminded Starfire of-well, she didn't quite know. The wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, you could no longer tell what colour it was….ugly brown perhaps? The door wasn't much better, matching the colour of the walls. There was a number on the door, one screw missing. It was a 9, no wait-maybe it was a 6?

"Erm…." Starfire scratched her head, trying to come up with something that wouldn't be insulting.

"Well I didn't say it would be a palace." Zephyr pushed the door open after hearing the small –click!-of the lock. "Sam should be the only one here," He walked inside, holding the door open for Starfire. 

The place looked the same as the hallway, brown, brow, and more brown. There was a small table, for eating it looked like. There was a hallway leading to four other rooms, most likely bedrooms. The only thing that looked close to being new was the furniture, and the T.V.

Starfire stepped through the doorway, not meeting Zephyr's eyes. "Sam is…one of your friends?"

"You could call me that," someone called from inside the kitchen.

Starfire looked up, having not expected an answer from anyone other than Zephyr.

Zephyr smiled shaking his head, "Come on Sammy, no need to hide."

"Please don't call me that." Sam came into view, rolling her strangely yellow eyes. She had a wild look about her, for some reason. She looked no older than Starfire herself, but she seemed more….mature. She was also noticeably taller. She wore baggy blue cargos, and a loose shirt of the same colour. Her hair was messy, and short, barely going past her ears. "Who's this?" Sam walked over to Starfire, looking as though she was examining her. She smirked, closing the door, seeing that no one else had.

"Sam, this is Starfire. Starfire, this is Sam." Zephyr nodded to each of them.

Starfire flinched both times her name was mentioned, she gripped the door handle, ready to faint.

"Something wrong?" Sam poked Starfire, noticing her sudden discomfort.

"My-my name….Starfire." She flinched again, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"What about it?" Sam said slowly, A small look of concern played on her face.

"It hurts, when it's mentioned." Starfire let go of the door handle and let Sam guide her to a nearby chair.

"You need to rest, you can use my room, alright?" Sam kneeled before Starfire, making sure she had heard what she had said.

Starfire narrowed her eyes, wondering why Sam was being so kind.

Zephyr spoke up for the first time since introducing the two. "Don't worry, Sam won't bite…well you anyway. You can trust her." He smiled at Sam.

Starfire became puzzled about what Zephyr had said about Sam not 'biting her'. She looked into Sam's golden-yellow eyes, looking for an answer.

"No need to scare her Zee," Starfire could have sworn that she had heard Sam growl under her breath. "C'mon, let's get you to my room." Sam lifted Starfire off of the chair, slowly, and guided her towards the room at the end of the hallway. One thing was decorating the door, if you could call it that. A deep set of claw marks were etched into it.

"Is this your room?"

"No, we're just admiring the woodwork." Sam pushed the door open, revealing a small room.

It wasn't all that neat, there were various things littering the floor. Clothes, books, take-out food boxes, among other things. There was a desk in the far corner, covered with paper, lots of paper. The bed was beside it, a light blue blanket and pillow the only things on it. The walls were like the rest of the building, peeling brown. It looked as though Sam had made an effort to make them look better, there were white blotches here and there, the brown still showed though.

"Sorry about the mess, wasn't expecting any company." Sam kicked some stuff out of the way, making a clear path to the surprisingly clean bed. "If you need anything else, just let me know." She led Starfire to the bed and turned to leave. She had taken only a few steps when Starfire grabbed her arm.

"Can you stay for awhile? I don't feel all that bad anymore…"Starfire let go of Sam's arm, looking lost.

"I guess so…" Sam sat on the floor, beside the bed, leaning on it.

"I have a question."

"Well let's hear it then," Sam yawned, then trained her eyes on Starfire, giving her full attention.

"What-what were those marks on your door?" Starfire tensed, thinking that Sam might not like the question.

"Hm. Well…you see…how do I explain?" Sam thought for a moment, "Okay, see my eyes?"

Starfire didn't need to answer, she knew that Sam's eyes had been strange the moment she saw them. They were yellow, bright, Sunflower yellow. "They're yellow."

"Yep. I'm a wolf."

***** 

"Nothing. It stops here man."

"Are you sure Beast Boy? Maybe you should try again."

"Forget it Robin, he's tried at least 10 times." Cyborg showed Robin all eight of his fingers and both of his thumbs.

"But how does a trail just….stop?" Robin leaned against the roof wall, totally stumped.

"They teleported."

"What'd you say Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she watched Beast Boy twist his finger in his ear, as though he was trying to make his hearing better. "I said, they teleported."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy felt that his tracking was better then Raven's.

"It seems to be the only possibility."

"But-Tamaranians can't teleport….can they?" Robin was almost positive that he had never seen Starfire teleport.

"No, I don't believe that they can."

"Well then it wasn't another Tamaranian she was with right?" Cyborg put in.

"How did they have the same power as her then?" Beast Boy challenged.

"I don't know."

"It's getting dark, we should be getting back…I guess. We'll come back here tomorrow." Robin opened the door to the stairwell, waiting for the others to follow.

"Tomorrow." Raven looked blankly at the scorch mark on the ground before heading down the stairs with the others,

***** 

"A-a wolf?"

"Or a werewolf, whatever you prefer." Sam smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Starfire was confused now, a wolf? She didn't look like one…

"Exactly what I said. I'm a wolf."

"I don't get it."

"Well I would say that I'm half wolf, half human, but I'm not. I'm a wolf, and I'm human. It's hard to explain. It's hard to understand also, as you now know." 

"How?"

"I don't know. I just-am. I haven't always been like this though, it started a few years ago. I really have no idea why, or how, that's just the way it turned out." Sam stood up, feeling that Starfire was starting to get really confused.

"So…what happens? You change into a wolf?"

"Yeah, or the other way around. I'm not always like this, and I'm not always a wolf. Sometimes, I-I don't remember who I am…and I lose control." Sam started towards the door, "Good night."

"Night." Starfire started to pull the blanket over her head, "Sam, where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about me, you just get some sleep." Sam smiled one more time before leaving the room and closing the door.

Starfire sat there, her green eyes glowing in the dark. She wasn't sure whether it would be wise to sleep or not, as nice as Sam had been.

THE NEXT DAY

"Doesn't it seem weird that nothing has stopped us from trying to find Starfire? No crime, no Slade. What's going on?"

"Hey Robin, don't get me wrong, but isn't that a good thing?" Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, scratching his head.

"Well yeah, but….it's strange y'know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Robin took a cereal box down from the cupboard. "I was thinking we could stay here today, take a break, study the clues."

"Sounds good, me and Cy have some plans of our own." Beast Boy glanced at the T.V., smiling evilly.

"Okay I'll rephrase that, we'll stay here today, you'll all take a break, and I'll study the clues." He poured the dry cereal into a bowl and handed it to Beast Boy.

"We're counting on you man." Beast Boy left the cereal on the counter and ran up the stairs to wake up Cyborg.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Robin stored the cereal back into the cupboard.

"I'll help."

"Raven?"

"Yeah, what?" Raven appeared beside Robin, drinking herbal tea.

"I didn't see you come in…"

"I can tell. Do you want my help or not?" Raven took another sip of her tea.

"Of course! Thanks Raven." Robin smiled gratefully at Raven.

Although it could not be seen, Raven blushed deeply under the cover of her hood. "No thanks needed."

***** 

"I don't think she trusts me Zephyr, and I don't blame her either."

"Just give her time Sam, the same thing happened when you met us."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to scare her. I shouldn't have told her"

"Sam, she would have found out some time."

"I would have what?" Starfire walked into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

Sam sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "Morning."

"Good morning. What were you talking about?" Starfire sat down on the chair closest to her.

"Nothing really, you feeling better?" Zephyr slumped down into the couch, stretching.

"Much," Starfire replied.

"You just missed Dev and Owen, they left for work."

"You two don't work?"

Zephyr shook his head, "Sam's too young to get a decent job and I-am about to leave." He hugged the couch before getting up and heading towards the door. "That ought to give you girls some alone time." He looked at Sam, his brow raised before closing the door behind him.

"You hungry?"

"No, thanks for offering."

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Want some er-new clothes?"

Starfire looked down at her current clothes. At that moment, she found that she didn't like them much. "What do you have?"

Sam grinned, "Follow me."

Starfire followed Sam to her room, the one she had slept in the night before. She once again, saw the deep claw marks on the door, "Thanks for lending me your room, by the way."

"No probs er….what can I call you?" Sam kneeled by a basket, stuffed with clothes. "Any preferences?"

"Well I was thinking you could help me come up with a name…" Starfire kneeled down beside Sam. "No, no preference."

"An entirely new name huh? That's going to be hard." Sam tossed a baggy pair of black pants to Starfire. "What kind of name are you looking for?" She continued to rummage through the basket, looking for a shirt.

Starfire caught the pants, slinging them over her shoulder. "I don't know, anything."

Sam took a black shirt with a dragon pictured on it and tossed it to Starfire. "Well…that makes it hard. Gotta give some thought to that." She stood up, brushing off her pants.

"Thanks." Starfire went into the washroom, leaving Sam alone in her room.

"Hmm. A name for Starfire…." Sam walked over to her desk, shuffling a few papers.

Starfire came back in, the clothes looking a few sizes too big. "Well it isn't a perfect fit, but I like them."

"I'm glad." Sam continued to look through her papers, trying to organize them. "Have you got any ideas on a name?"

"Not really." Starfire joined Sam at her desk, watching her.

"Hm." Sam took a pile of the paper and stuffed it into one of the drawers. One stray piece fell to the ground. Sam leaned over to pick it up, stopping halfway. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but how about this?" She picked up the paper and gave it to Starfire.

"It's an owl." Starfire examined it, looking for what Sam wanted to show her.

"It's a Tawny owl."

"Okay, so?"

"How about Tawny? It's different, yeah, but it's a cool name, I think." Sam took back the paper, storing it in the drawer.

"Well we'll see…" Starfire, helped Sam clean the remaining paper off her desk.

Sam closed the drawers, "You remember when I told you that sometimes I'm…"

"Not yourself?"

"Yeah…Well, it's only happened twice. I know that I made you a little nervous…" Sam gnawed on her lip, feeling awkward.

"Well, it did-but…I trust you, really."

"Thanks…"

RING! RING, RING!

"Phone." Sam ran out of the room to get the phone.

Starfire followed Sam out of the room, "There's a phone?"

***** 

The Titans (all but Starfire) had spent the entire day in the tower, talking a break…well sort of. Beast Boy and Cyborg played their video games, while Robin and Starfire acted as the team's sleuths, trying to make sense out of all of the things they had found that were connected with Starfire's disappearance.

"You cheated!"

"Aw, quit being a sore loser Cy."

"You're only sayin' that 'cause you won!"

"So what if I am?"

"Um…you cheated!"

"……"

"Are you two done?"

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg turned, brows raised, identical to each others.

"Okay…well I thought you'd like to know that Robin and I have come to a conclusion." Raven waited, making sure Beast Boy and Cyborg were listening. "The scorch mark that was on the rooftop was not that of a Tamaranian. Starfire and Blackfire are the only two that have the ability to fire starbolts. You following this?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded slowly.

"That means, that either Blackfire is back, or someone with the power to teleport and fire starbolts or something like them is with Starfire."

"But why didn't Starfire come back?"

"We don't know Beast Boy, it could be that she is being held against her will, or she might have amnesia."

"What if she's dead?"

"I don't think she is Cyborg, I would've sensed it."

Beast Boy looked behind Raven, "Where's Robin?"

"He went to see Batman."

"What for?" Beast Boy couldn't remember the last time Robin had gone to see his mentor.

"To ask him if he knows of anyone with the powers I described to you."

"I'm glad that he's the one going…"

***** 

"Lunch? Well I'm not making it….No, there's nothing left in the fridge…just get it yourself Dev! What?…Oh, yeah we'd love some….Yes 'we'!….You'll see when you get here…okay, okay, bye."

CLICK!

"Who was that?"

"Devlin."

"One of your friends?"

"Yes, unfortunately…"

"He can't be that bad Sam…"

"Well you learn to love him." Sam smirked, throwing the phone onto the couch. "He's coming home for lunch, and bringing it."

"It seems that he listens to you…"

"Well I'm the youngest and I WAS the only girl, it has its advantages."

"So, what are we having?" Starfire smiled giddily, a short image of the old Starfire showing on her face.

"Chinese. Hope you're not allergic to anything…"

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

Sam grinned, sitting down on the couch. "What do you like to watch?" She turned on the T.V.

"I don't know…whatever's on."

An image of a man sitting behind a desk appeared, he adjusted his tie before he started to speak.

"These past few days have proved to quite regular with no crime going on, no accidents, and the best weather we've had in a while. What could be the cause of such a gift?" The man tossed the paper behind him, looking to the next page. "There seems to be only one thing happening. A member of the Teen Titans is missing, and has been ever for at least three days now. The name of our Titan MIA is-"

"Hm, news…been boring these past few days," Sam commented as she changed the channel.

"Teen Titans? Who are they?" Starfire began to feel strange, as if something was missing.

"I don't know, I've only heard of them. You don't hear much around here. They're some sort of team of heroes…it's a shame one of 'em's missing." Sam changed the channel again, annoyed at the little cartoon dog.

"Yeah…they must be worried about her…"

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" Sam looked at Starfire quizzically.

"I don't know…it just came out of my mouth…"

"Chinese all 'round!"

Starfire jumped off of the couch, her eyes briefly glowing green. Sam grabbed her before she could do any damage. As she calmed down, she got a good look at the guy that she guessed was Devlin. He had short, unkempt blond hair, which was covering his eyes at the moment. He was probably only a couple years older than Sam. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Dev, you really need to quit doing that. You're going to give somebody a heart attack." Sam gave him a mischievous look with her golden eyes.

"Sorry, couldn' help m'self." Devlin blew some of his tousled hair out of his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well, this is Devlin. And uh…Devlin this is…."

"Taile, you can call me Taile."

"'Lo Taile, pleasure to meet you." He bowed to Taile/Starfire, causing Sam to roll her eyes again.

"Nobody here knows how to use chopsticks, right?"

"Right," both Taile and Devlin answered.

Sam disappeared into the kitchen, taking the food with her.

"So, Taile, where'd you come from?" Devlin sat himself at the table, "The stars?"

"No…I don't think so." Taile blushed, looking at the door. "Wait a second-how'd you get inside? The door is chained, it can't be opened unless you're inside."

"Hm? Ah, you don't know…" Devlin jumped out of his seat and stood beside Taile. "Watch." He walked right up to the door, knocking on it.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Watch."

"Okay…."

Devlin took a step back from the door, eyeing it. He glanced at Sam as she came out of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling. He took a deep breath and jumped at the door.

"You're going to hit the-!" Taile gasped, sure that she would hear a loud thump. She didn't. Devlin had disappeared through the door, or it looked that way. "Door?" Now she was confused. She looked over at Sam who just shrugged. 

Taile walked slowly up to the door, resting her palm on it for a few seconds. She was about to ask Sam what was going on when something came through the door. A hand, a transparent one. Before she could react, it grabbed her arm, sending a sharp, cold, pain up her arm and running through her body. It pulled her towards the door, too strong for her to pull away. Where was Sam? She was going to hit the door! She closed her eyes, ready to make contact with it. At the spot where she thought the door would be, she instead felt another cold pain run through her.

"'Lo there!"

"Wha?" Taile opened her eyes slowly, coming face to face with Devlin, his amazingly pale, grey eyes staring into her own. There was something different about him though… "Why are you-?" She trailed off looking down at her arm, still grasped by Devlin's hand. "Why am I transparent?!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You're lucky you can't activate that power o' yours!" Devlin let go of Taile's hand, heat going through her like a whirlwind. "There-better now?"

Taile stumbled backwards, still getting used to the sudden rush of heat. She took a quick look at her hands, making sure that they were no longer transparent. "What-what did you do?" She suddenly realized that they were outside, in the hall. "And what did you mean when you said I was lucky that I couldn't activate my power?"

"You should know by now what I can do, I'm a living ghost. And it's not the only thing I can do either." Devlin closed his eyes, his transparency becoming a thing of the past. "I made you a ghost Taile, I've found out in past experiences that you can't use powers when you're dead. It makes sense doesn't it?"

"I was DEAD?"

"Well no, not exactly….erm, sorry." Devlin hung his head, giving up on trying to explain.

"Well, what you can do is cool Devlin, but that wasn't exactly they way I would've liked to find out how it worked." Taile smiled slightly, knocking on the door. After the sound of clinking metal, the door opened. Sam looked ready to crack up, seeing that Devlin's little charm tactic didn't work.

"Well the noodles are a little cold but…." Sam handed both of them forks, "You'll deal, right?"

"Of course!" Devlin jumped into his seat, licking his lips.

This time, it was Taile's turn to roll her eyes. "Let's just eat already."

***** 

So I made this chapter longer, hopefully it will make everyone a little happier^^ Hope you liked it, and my new charries, Sam and Devlin. Taile, Starfire's new personality has yet to meet Owen. She was sooooo close to seeing the Titans too :P Well, sorry this one took so long, I had a little writer's block. Hopefully I get some more reviews-hint- -hint-

Beast Boy: I want to have a word with this Devlin guy…

Cyborg: You cheated!

Beast Boy: Aw come on, dude. Are you still on that?

Cyborg: Yeah!

Alright, that's enough. Say bye-bye to the nice readers.

Oh yes…I own nothing but my four charries, Zephyr, Sam, Owen, and Devlin. That is all.


	5. Ignatius

Chapter 5: Ignatius

I got more reviews! Yay! A few emails too^^ Cheerful Oblivious, thanks for the review, it was one of the best I've ever received. Shadw, I'm glad you like the fic so far. Shimmersea, I can assure you that this isn't a Raven/Robin, I'm just showing how much their friendship is developing without Starfire there. It won't really be a Starfire/Robin either, at least I don't think so…maybe at the end, we'll see. I'm glad you like Zephyr and Devlin, hopefully you'll like Owen too. Whelp, I should get on with the story, no?

Okay…let's see. In the last chapter, Starfire met Sam, the (were)wolf, and Devlin, the living ghost. She also gave herself a new name: Taile. While she spent the day with Sam, the Titans spent it resting up (mostly). What next? Read below.

Devlin: The livin' ghost, alrigh'! I think I like that. Devlin, the Livin' Ghost, sounds great!

Beast Boy: Hey! How'd you get here?

Devlin: Oh, wouldn' you like to know!

Beast Boy: Yes, actually I would! And quit using that stupid accent, it's not even real!

Devlin: Actually, it is. An' by the way-

IGNATIUS

Devlin: 'Ey!

IGNATIUS

Devlin: Fine!

IGNATIUS

*****

Just when I thought that I was better

I realized that I don't know what better was

Is it..

Better then I used to be?

Better for you or for me?

Or better hurry because I need

A better view of things?

I don't know what it is

Or what I might be coming down with

Don't know where I've been

Don't know where to go

Can't remember all the things that

I need to know

All I know is that

If I think about it

I'd still rather be me then me be you

And I'm not getting any better

'Cause every time I can't remember what it's for

Is it...

Better now then yesterday?

Better that I am this way?

I'd better not be so afraid?

I bet I shouldn't say

'Cause I don't know what it is

Or what I might be coming down with

Don't know where I've been

Don't know where to go

Can't remember all the things that

I need to know

All I know is that

if I think about it

I'd still rather be me then me be

I'd still rather be me then me be you

'Cause I don't know what it is

Or what I might be coming down with

No, I don't know what it is

Or what I might be coming down with

Don't know where I've been

Don't know where to go

Can't remember all the things that

I need to know

All I know is that

If I think about it

I'd still rather be me then me be

I'd still rather be me then me be you

Me be you

-Better-Hoobastank

*****

Taile sat on the rooftop of the building, a look of awe on her face. She didn't move at all, not even for a moment.

"This your first time seeing a sunset, isn't it?"

Taile whipped around, not recognizing the figure before her. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled, stepping out of the shadows. His face was emotionless, "Me? I'm Owen." He pulled off his sweater, handing it to Taile, "You look cold."

"Thanks…" Taile pulled it over her head. Owen's hair seemed to glow in the fading sun, golden brown with a red tint.

"Well? Is it?" Owen finally smiled, his eyes, emerald-green, almost identical to Taile's, were shining.

"Is it what?'

Owen pointed at the dying Sun, "The sunset, is it your first time?"

Taile turned to look at it, "Well…yeah, I guess you could say that. But how did-?"

"Zephyr told me."  
"Hm." Taile turned back to Owen. "He seems to know a lot about me."

Owen's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"He knew my real name, and he said that he'd been watching me…"

"That's what Zephyr does, haven't you ever wondered why Sam and Devlin are living with him? They should be with their parents, in a proper home. But being the way they are, well, you know. It's the same for me." Owen sighed, remembering things he'd rather not.

"So, then…does that mean that there's no point in trying to remember who I was?" Taile was at a loss.

"No, no. You should know, you should. I mean, Zephyr might even have some answers for you." Owen looked up at the sky, "I guess I ruined your sunset."

Tale smirked, "Yeah, I guess you did."

"No worries, I'll make it up to you." It seemed as though there was fire in Owen's eyes.

"How will you do that?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." Owen raised his eyebrows, adding to the effect of wonder.

"But I can't…" Taile suddenly remembered the incident with the shopkeeper, "Well I can't really…"

"That's where the teaching part comes in…Taile is it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, follow me." Owen walked to the roof's edge, breathing in the fresh air. Taile followed. "Here, take my hand."

"What for?"

"Just take it," Owen held out his hand. Taile took it, looking down. What a mistake.

"I'm not so sure about this anym-ah!" Owen jumped off of the building, Taile coming after. They hurtled towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Here's the good part!" Owen yelled over the wind. Before Taile could ask what he meant, they were gliding over the streets, and she had no idea how they were. "Bring back any memories?"

The flashback that Taile had had with the monster and three people she didn't recognize, the one where she had been in the air flashed through her mind. "Not really, no."

"Ah well…Let's see if we can get higher."

"What? How?"

"What do you mean 'how'? Look." Owen nodded behind him, not taking his eyes off the uh, sky. Taile craned her neck, not knowing what she was looking for. But it wasn't too hard to find. On Owen's back there was a pair of wings, giant ones. Though, what they were wasn't what surprised Taile, it was what they were made of: Fire.

*****

"Buddy you're a boy- make a big noise, playin' in the street- gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place. Singin' WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!"

"Devlin, what are you doing?" Zephyr stood in Devlin's doorway, a twitch of annoyance playing on his face. 

Devlin threw the comb he had been holding in hand behind him. "Nothin', just singin'…heh." He smiled.

"Mm." Zephyr nodded slowly and continued to his own room.

"Gawd." Devlin whacked his forehead. "I 'ave got to stop doin' that." He trudged out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Humming 'We Will Rock You', he headed towards the living room. Devlin stopped when he found Sam leaning against the wall. "Sam?"

Sam groaned in reply, her eyes fluttering open. "Yeah?" She asked weakly.

"It's coming soon isn't it?" Devlin pulled Sam away from the wall, letting her lean on him.

Sam nodded, closing her eyes again. Devlin took her into her room, easing her into her bed.

"Stay 'ere, I'll get you somethin'." Devlin ran out of the room, only to return a seconds minutes later. He placed the cloth on Sam's forehead. "Feelin' better?"

"A…little."

"Want to be alone?"

"If you don't…mind." Sam made an effort to smile.

"Alrigh,'" Devlin walked out of Sam's room and into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him.

Zephyr stood in his doorway, "Is it…?"

"Yeah." Devlin nodded, going into the living room to watch T.V.

When Devlin was gone, Zephyr opened Sam's door, just a crack. "Better now then later," he whispered to himself, then closed it.

*****

"Robin's still not back?" Beast Boy glanced out the window, seeing that it was getting dark.

"Nope, but he did call." Cyborg tapped his built-in phone, checking for messages.

"And?"

"And he wants us to do a short scan through the city and the areas around it."

Beast Boy groaned, "What for?"

"Starfire."

"But we checked millions of times, what are the chances that we're gonna find her this time?"

"Slim. But still, we might be able to find and get a description on the person holding her." Cyborg got up and stretched. "Raven will check out this area, I'll do the perimeters of the city, and you can do the area around it."

Beast Boy groaned again, "I'll go get Raven."

*****

Sam stumbled out of her room and into the living room, "Where are Taile an' Owen?"

Zephyr and Devlin turned to Sam from their spots on the couch.

"Sam, I though' I told you to stay in bed."

"I guess I didn't hear you then Dev," Sam stuck her tongue and plopped herself down on a chair. "So, where are they?"

"Don' know, Taile was up on the roof, and Owen went up to meet her. Maybe they're still up there?"

Zephyr stood up, "I'll go check, you two stay here." He walked over to the window, pulling himself out. "Be back in a few," turning transparent, he sped straight out of the window and headed upwards.

"'Ey! 'E used my power, little bugger." Devlin ran to the window, hoping to give Zephyr a piece of his mind. Sam chuckled, seeing Devlin dangling out the window, cursing.

"Devlin, Devlin, Devlin." Zephyr appeared behind Devlin, shaking is head. He reached out the window and pulled him back inside. "They aren't up there."

"Then where are they?" Sam flinched as a throbbing pain in her head came and went.

"I don't know." Zephyr headed for the door. "Sam, you stay here, we'll go look for 'em." Devlin followed him to the door.

"No," Sam stood, shaking. "I'm coming with you."

"Sam, look at yourself, you can barely stand. Just stay here, I mean it." Zephyr and Devlin disappeared through the door.

Sam walked over to the window and watched her friends go. "You know me better then that Zephyr." She walked, with difficulty, out the door and into the elevator.

*****

"Wow."

"Well that's a first." Owen smiled, glancing at Taile.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I get 'What are you, a freak?', or a few screams, and sometimes I even get 'What cheap special effects'. But I never get 'Wow'."

"Oh. So…is that what you can do? Make yourself wings…out of fire?"

"Ha! I can do way more that. I can make anything out of fire, just name something, I'll make it." Owen nodded to Taile, "I could even give YOU wings."

Taile's eyes widened, "Can you make…like…animals?"

Owen nodded, "Yup." He closed his eyes, opening them moments later. Then from behind, a bird's cry rang out and a fiery shape flew out in front of them. It was a peregrine falcon, made of fire. "There." Taile watched the bird in wonder, its light reflecting on her eyes.

"Starfire? Starfire!"

"Ungh…" Taile was enveloped in darkness as a headache overwhelmed her. Her grip loosened on Owen's hand and eventually, she let go.

"Crap." Owen reached down, trying to get a hold of Taile's hand. He was too late. He lost his concentration and his wings, and the falcon, disappeared. Both him and Taile hurtled towards the ground.

*****

Beast Boy reared up in his hawk form, "What the?" 

"Beast Boy, have you found anything?" His com link, strapped to his leg, spoke in Cyborg's voice.

"Yeah! I've found Starfire but she's with someone, and she passed out."

"What do you mean she passed out?" Cyborg sounded furious.

"I don't know, one minute she's flying with the guy, then she kind of…fell."

"I'll get Raven, you see what you can do. We'll be there in a few minutes. Oh, and don't do anything stupid man."

"Okay, see you soon Cy." Beast Boy circled once, gaining speed, then flew to the ground, changing back into himself. "Now, where did they land?"

*****

"Ouch." Owen got up slowly, wiping blood off of his nose. He rubbed his head, looking for Taile. "Taile? Where are you?"

"Hey man, how's the weather down there?"

Owen turned to see a robotic man standing directly in front of him. "Down where?"

Cyborg ran up to Owen and punched him, square in the chest, knocking him over. "Down there." He grinned, staring down at Owen.

"So, we have a funny man eh?" Owen stood, wiping his bloody nose. "Well, today is your lucky day, you're going to meet a fireman." A small ball of blue fire gathered in Owen's hand, getting bigger every second. He grinned back at Cyborg, tossing the now giant fireball at him. "Dodge this!"

*****

Taile rose slowly, leaning against a building's wall for support. "What. A. Headache."

"Star!" Beast Boy bounded towards Taile, she groaned at the sound of the name.

"Leave her alone!" Sam ran at Beast Boy, bulldozing him to the side. She collapsed as Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew up.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy looked down at the scene before him. Starfire was holding her head and the girl that had charged him was lying on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Raven grabbed Beast Boy and flew straight up, a beam of blue light just missing them. 

"Whoa, what's wrong with Star?"

"It's not Starfire, I think it's the guy that took her."

Zephyr stood in between Taile and Sam, his fists and eyes glowing eerie blue.

Beast Boy laughed nervously from the sky, "Heh…we're in trouble."

*****

Cyborg ducked and moved right, the fireball just grazing his shoulder. "Your gonna pay fer that man!" He charged at Owen, his fist at the ready. He shot a right hook at Owen, almost sure that he would hit him off of his feet. Owen brought up his arms, closing his eyes. A broadsword purely made out of fire appeared in his hands. The sound of metal on metal vibrated through the streets.

"Nice try Robocop," Owen jumped back and slashed Cyborg's chest.

"Argh!" Cyborg doubled over, groaning.

"Well, I though' you'd be needin' my 'elp but…guess not." Devlin jumped down from the building, in his transparent form.

"Actually, you could be of service." Owen threw his sword to the side, it disintegrated into nothing, like dust in the wind. He nodded to Cyborg, "You know what to do."

"Ah, righ'," Devlin grinned. "'Ey, robot, 'ave you ever been possessed before?"

Cyborg looked up, "No," he spat, "Not exactly."

"Well you're in for a surprise mate," Devlin jumped right at Cyborg, who brought up his arms in defense. Devlin disappeared into Cyborg, not coming out the other side. Cyborg was silent for a minute, then straightened up,

"What's it like Dev?" Owen wiped his nose, blood still streaming out of it.

"Interestin'." It was Cyborg's voice, but it definitely wasn't Cyborg.

Owen gave Devlin (inside Cyborg) a thumbs up, "Come on, let's go find the others." Devlin nodded and they both ran down the street.

*****

Zephyr kneeled beside Taile, firing starbolts one after the other. "Are you okay?"

Taile nodded, "Just a bad headache." She pulled herself up, using the wall. "What's wrong with Sam?"

Zephyr did not turn his gaze from Raven and Beast Boy, "She's going to change soon." He shot a particularly big starbolt that hit Beast Boy, Raven catching him.

"Y-you mean she's…?"

"Yeah." Zephyr continued firing starbolts, "Hm. They aren't fighting back."

"Why not?" Taile looked up into the sky, only to be met by the glare of the Sun.

"I don't know…" Zephyr stopped momentarily, curious to see what they would do. They just hovered there, in the air.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay."

"No Taile, don't."

"Why not?"

"She gets embarrassed. I know, it sounds weird but she likes to be alone."

Taile shrugged, "Oh, alright."

"My friends might hold back but unluckily for you, I won't." Robin jumped down out of nowhere and threw a birdarang at Zephyr, wasting no time. It caught him by surprise. Taile picked up a piece of scrap metal and threw it in the direction of the birdarang with amazing accuracy. The two collided and went flying in the other direction.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy flew down to the ground, changing back to his normal appearance. Raven came down behind him. "I thought you were with Batman."

"He thought I'd be more useful with you guys, looks like he was right." Robin pulled out his Bo Staff, glaring at Zephyr.

Taile was oblivious to everything, only hearing Sam's groaning and…whimpers? She fought with herself, trying to stay concentrated on the strangers that had attacked her and Owen for no reason.

"Taile, I might need your help." Zephyr stood up, a grim look on his face. "It's going to be three against two."

"But I can't use my powers." Taile looked anxiously from their three attackers to Zephyr.

"You don't need them, use your instinct." Zephyr gave Taile an encouraging look before he ran towards Robin, gaining unbelievable speed.

Taile cursed before running into the approaching battle, fists raised. She looked at the two remaining, they seemed to back away from her each step she took towards them. What was going on?

"Beast Boy, there's something wrong with her," Raven whispered to Beast Boy. "She's isn't Starfire. We're going to have to fight her."

Beast Boy changed into a wolf, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

*****

"Slow down!" Robin swung for the millionth time at the blur that was Zephyr.

"Ha!" Zephyr reached out and punched Robin, right in the nose.

Robin muttered to himself, concentrating. "Fine, I'll do it for you!" He bent down, waiting, waiting, then stuck out his staff, tripping Zephyr.

"Umph," Zephyr fell to the ground. He looked up at Robin, a fresh cut on his face, it healed in a matter of seconds.

"What have you done to Starfire?" Robin ignored Zephyr's display of healing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zephyr searched his brain for something that would beat Robin.

"You're lying!" Robin charged at Zephyr, his staff raised.

Zephyr didn't reply. He swung his leg out, tripping Robin, whose staff flew from his hand. Zephyr picked it up, twisting it back in forth and swinging it in circles like a pro. "Let's see how good you are without this!" He spat, blood dripping out of his mouth.

*****

Beast Boy's wolf body tensed, preparing to pounce on Starfire. "Do we really have to?" He looked sideways at Raven, reluctant.

"Believe me, I don't want to do this anymore then you do." Raven took a few steps forward, Taile waiting for them to make the first move. "Want me to cover you?"

Beast Boy shook his shaggy head, "Nah, I can take her." He grinned, revealing gleaming white fangs. "Grrrrr." Beast Boy jumped off of the ground, throwing himself at Starfire.

"Uh…uh." Taile looked for something that might help her, nothing. She braced herself, shielding her face.

"Sorry Star," Beast Boy said softly.

"Grarr!" A wolf with a pitch-black coat jumped from what seemed out of nowhere, collided with Beast Boy, both dropping to the ground. It pinned him, snarling like mad.

Beast Boy struggled, snapping at the wolf, to no avail. "Dude, where did you come from?" He didn't dare change into another animal, fearing what it might do to him. Its eyes, a sharp yellow, seemed to be searching him. Why wasn't Raven helping him? He barked, panicking, it was reaching down for his throat.

"Sam! No!"

The wolf rose and turned its head, looking in the direction of the sound. Its eyes seemed to soften and it released him from its grip. Then it looked meaningfully at him, as though saying sorry. Cyborg pushed her softly out of the way, kneeling beside Beast Boy.

"Cy! Great timing! Where's Raven?" Beast Boy changed back into himself, and looked for Raven. Then he saw her, "Cy, that guy's knocked out Raven! Go get him!"

"Sorry mate, Cy isn' home." 

"Wha-?" Beast Boy never got to finish since who he had thought was Cyborg had punched him, right in the face, knocking him out.

"Too easy." Owen let Raven's body fall to the ground. "You okay Taile?"

"Yeah." Taile looked over at the shadowed wolf, which was staring at the ground. "Sam?"

The wolf looked briefly up at Taile and then turned away almost immediately. It nodded slowly.

"I hate t' ruin this emotional momen' but we still 'ave a certain someone t' get rid of." Devlin, in Cyborg's body, pointed a mechanical finger at himself.

"But won't he pass out? Like all of the others?" Owen rubbed his neck, dragging himself over to the others.

"I don' think so, this guy is different. He's still got at least seventeen more hours of energy left." Devlin tapped his arm, showing it to Owen.

"Okay then, turn around." Devlin obeyed as the fire sword appeared in Owen's hand. "Hold still." Owen slowly sliced (or melted) through Cyborg's back, gaining access to his…hard drive. "Hm…let's see how well you respond to this." Changing his sword into a dagger, Owen sliced through all the cords he could find. Cyborg's body dropped to the ground almost immediately. In his place stood Devlin's transparent form.

"Did you really need to be that harsh?" Devlin's warmth returned as he returned to the plain of the living.

"I'm not a computer person. Blue, green, red, they're all the same to me." Owen shrugged, not a twinge of regret entering his mind. "By the way…where's Zephyr?"

"Up there!" Taile spotted Zephyr, battling it out with Robin. On a roof.

"Come on, let's go help him." Owen bounded across the street, fiery wings sprouting on his back. Devlin, Sam, and Taile followed. "Sam, jump on. Taile come here." Both obeyed and Owen torpedoed into the sky.

"Thanks for the lift mate!" Devlin yelled to Owen, turning transparent. He jumped up, floating to the roof.

*****

"If you say so." 

Robin threw another birdarang, targeting his Bo Staff. It flew through the air, making a whistling sound. As the staff was knocked out of Zephyr's hand, he rolled to the ground, disappearing.

"What the f—" Zephyr reappeared behind Robin and sent him flying across the roof with a swift punch. Robin tumbled right to the edge, and he would have fallen if he had not had been Robin. He dug his heel into the cement, grabbing his staff. With a stylish flip, Robin was back on his feet.

"Had enough?" 

"Not. Even. Close."

Zephyr smirked upon hearing Robin's answer. Wasting no time, he ran at Robin, turning into a blur.

"Not this again." Robin took a deep breath, training his eyes on his opponent. Zephyr ran in different directions, trying to confuse Robin, then charged at him fully. Too bad for him, Robin was ready. He jabbed his staff into Zephyr's stomach and pinned him to the ground.

"Zephyr!" Devlin rose through the roof, as though he was on a staircase. Almost right after, Sam jumped off of Owen to stand beside Devlin. Taile fell from the sky as a result of Owen losing concentration. Luckily (though not for Taile), Owen managed to bring his wings back long enough to bring him safely onto the roof.

Robin had suddenly lost the ability to speak. Even with the baggy clothes, Starfire still looked like Starfire. He had almost never seen her in the mood she was in now. It was almost funny. Robin had missed her so much, and now here she was, right in front of him. She was getting up, grumbling to herself, or maybe it was aimed at Owen. Robin almost took a step towards her, desperate to speak to her. But he thought better of it.

Taile glanced at the Boy Wonder before taking her place beside her friends. He was staring at her, it seemed, longingly.

"It ends 'ere pal." Devlin returned to his solid form.

"That's what you think." Robin kept Zephyr pinned, knowing he could pull any of his tricks on him. 'Ah, what the heck,' he thought. With a quick kick, Robin knocked Zephyr out cold. Sam was the first to react, jumping on top of Robin. He threw her off and she collided with the stairwell door. A weak whimper escaped her throat.

"Sam!" Taile ran to her side.

Devlin went next, once again in his ghostly form. He dove at Robin, hoping to possess him. Robin jumped to the right and threw a freeze disk at Devlin who froze on the spot. As he realized that he had been frozen, Devlin became solid and the ice disappeared. As he went through the process, he didn't see that he was off of the roof and plummeting towards the ground.

"No!"

Owen called his fiery broadsword to his aid, immediately engaging in a battle with Robin. His swings were blinded by anger and confusion and therefore, weren't very accurate. Robin took advantage of this and flipped over Owen, freeze disk in hand. Taile saw his plan, but she was too late.

"Owen, watch out!"

Owen turned around, his eyes widening. Robin tossed the freeze disk, grinning in triumph. Owen collapsed as it hit him, unimaginable pain overwhelming him. His screaming filled the skies.

"Too easy…"

"Oh, really?"

Robin looked up, meeting Starfire/Taile's eyes. "Huh?"

Taile stood slowly, starbolts growing in her fists. Robin gaped at her, not understanding what she was doing.

"What? What are you doing?"

Taile didn't reply. Instead, she threw two gigantic starbolts at Robin. They were amazingly accurate, just like the last time. Robin didn't make the move to dodge the starbolts, he just stood, his mouth offering homage to flies. One of them knocked his staff out of his hand, the other hit him in the chest, knocking him out.

Her eyes still aglow, Taile ran over to Owen. His screaming had stopped long before.

"Owen? Can you hear me? Owen!" 

Nothing.

"Owen…"

Taile examined the ice covering the majority of Owen's body. She checked his pulse and found that it was fading rapidly.

"Ice is bad…"

Taile looked down at her still glowing hands.

"That means…"

She rested her palms on Owen, the heat of her starbolts immediately starting to melt the ice. She continued to raise his temperature, even after the ice was gone. It was all she could do to help him until one of the others woke. Taile was stopped suddenly, as her hands ceased to glow green, as did her eyes.

"What? Am I out of juice or something?"

"Taile!"

Taile checked Owen's pulse one more time before she ran to the edge of the roof, looking down. Devlin was clinging to the wall.

Devlin! Why don't you uh…float up?"

"I can't," Devlin clenched his teeth, he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Why not?"

"I fell! I can't go transparent for some reason, I don' know why. Jus' help me up, would'ya?"

"Um…um." Taile reached down with her hand, Devlin was too far away. "Great."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'" Taile checked the roof for anything that would help. 

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"I'll be right back Dev."

Taile practically rolled over to Robin's Bo staff and ran back to Devlin.

"Here, grab this." 

Taile slid the staff over the wall, stretching as far she could. Devlin took a death-defying jump and grabbed the staff. He almost pulled Taile off of the roof. She grunted, trying to get a foothold so that she could pull Devlin up.

"What's taking so long?"

"Just shut it, I'm trying okay?"

"Righto."

Taile jammed her foot into a crack and pulled as hard as she possibly could. After what seemed a lifetime, Devlin's leg appeared and latched onto the roof. He pulled himself up and over, breathing heavily. He smiled at Taile and collapsed.

"Devlin?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?"

"You Taile, are goin' t' get everybody back home"

"What do you mean?"

Devlin sat up, "I…am not goin' t' be awake much…lon…"

"Devlin?"

He was out cold.

"This is going to be a long day," Taile said, watching the rising sun.

*****

Okay, another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff to do. This one was even longer then the other one, well, a wee bit longer.

I'm looking for some help from reviewers. I don't need it but I thought that you guys might want to give Sam, Zephyr, Devlin, Owen, and Taile aliases. Y'know, super hero names. If you have any ideas let me know through e-mail or review. If I don't find one for any of them then I'll just name em myself:P Also, if you know of any songs or quotes that might relate to this story, let me know.

I always forget the disclaimer, tsk tsk. Beast Boy and Devlin, you can finish this off.

Beast Boy: Wolver does not—

Devlin: Does not own anythin' in this fic 'cept for—

Beast Boy: Except for Zephyr—

Devlin: 'Cept for Zephyr, Sam, Owen, and me!

(Both glare at each other)

Both: R&R…


End file.
